


Breaking

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Abyssals, Charm Use, F/M, Facials, Mammary Intercourse, Oral Sex, Solars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Breaking

The Obsidian Pillar of Unimpeachable Stasis let out a satisfied breath as he leaned against the dark wood of the wall. Across from him stood a woman, dressed in very similar robes of snow white and black, attire meant for camouflage in the Northern plains that stretched far out before the small inn the two had taken shelter in for the night, her arms crossed over her chest and her brilliant blue eyes narrowed, any other clue to her mood hidden away by the bandages that covered her face and her buff jacket concealing her frame. For once, the Dusk had actually emerged victorious in one of their arguments, leaving the woman, Talayeh the Iron Wolf, seething.   
  
The Solar sighed after a moment, her stiff posture relaxing as she shook her head, the small gesture slow and serene, not even enough to disturb the short, ghostly white strands of her hair. "Still, mundane relics draw less attention, even if I must suffer a drawback in raw power because of it."   
  
The Pillar sighed, spreading his hands out as he tried not to smile at finally observing the Iron Wolf not in the superior position in an argument, after weeks of losing them to her. "There are ways to avoid that you know." He strode over to sit down on his cot, running his fingers across the cold soulsteel around his neck as he continued. "Morgag's Caul is invisible until I must draw on my resolve to create the armor I wear."   
  
"I was wondering how it functioned..." The Night stated thoughtfully in the peculiar Airtongue she used. "And only by your resolve wavering does it weaken?" The Dusk nodded before he noticed that her fingers were at her own neck, touching the trailing end of the bandages over her face as her quiet voice took on a light, mischievous lilt. "May I be so bold to ask to test that claim by non-lethal means?"   
  
The deathknight rested his chin on his hand, trying to decide if he could trust her with her testing. They had the same goals for the time being, they were both people of honor, and he had been ordered to observe her, but if he trusted her, it would be a little hook made by a living being, and such hooks were always scoured by the Neverborn when their presence was noticed. But, a challenge to his resolve was always a welcome experience, proof that the Bishop's wisdom was truth, and there was the fact that the Southern-born Solar was always full of surprises... The Pillar nodded curtly, calling forth the Caul's ghostly white armor, now fully smiling-   
  
before the smile was wiped off by Talayeh pulling away the bandages from her face with a sharp tug.  
  
He could hear the creak of her buff jacket being removed, but the former Immaculate was far too distracted to see _where_ she was placing it, not when that _beauty_ was staring right at him, vibrant azure eyes and snow white hair offset by dark brown skin, her features on an alluring edge of familiar and exotic, and that faint, _devious_ smile simply enhanced the entire visage as she approached.   
  
"W-what are you planning?" Inwardly, the Abyssal swore, already feeling a fracture of the armor at the wavering note in his voice, trying to decide in between abject fear or some sort of anticipation as he glanced down at her dark brown fingers, now unbuttoning a soft-looking high-collared shirt to show skin almost as dark as her hands and white bandages tight against her torso.   
  
"Are you such a coward to tremble at the mere sight of a foreign face, Unimpeachable Stasis?" Her soft words were filled with a reproachful chill as she knelt before him, his eyes catching sight of a golden ring tattooed on her brow as he felt his stomach drop. Of course he wasn't trembling at the sight of her face, he was trying to figure out if this was an illusion born from Solar magic or something else all together. The Abyssal gritted his teeth before opening his mouth to retort, before her warm hands gently brushed against his face as she smiled with a painful kindness. "You can tell me to stop whenever you want."  
  
"Liar." Pillar couldn't help smiling back, hissing out his answer to the Night's downward glancing smile. He knew that it would mean she won this round again if he did flee from her, and in some neglected corner of his mind, he truly did not _want_ to run away from... this. Something beautiful touching him, warm and strong, even if the Neverborn were despising every moment and preparing to claw into his mind the moment he gave in to something, and something else holding him back from that release. Talayeh let out a soft chuckle as she moved her hand away, tracing down one of the thin, thin lines running down his torso, down to just over his- his-   
  
He could see beyond her hand, noticing the bindings across her breasts were gone, the pair of heavy swells difficult to see in the shadows of the fading light of dusk. The Dusk's black eyes widened in surprise as he felt her hand sneak under the Caul and push the armor protecting his groin, crumbling apart with her fingers before she pressed forward, roughly pulling down his belt and the warmth of her hand around the root of his Valor. The Abyssal gritted his teeth harder. He knew what was coming easily from his few experiences with one of the Lover's favored, the Solar's mouth on him, shuddering at the sensation of a kiss on the very tip, before suddenly, it was as if his valor was being buried in warm, yielding flesh, something soft and smooth and rubbing against him. He looked down, trying to breathe in air that was suddenly too warm, only to shudder again at what he was watching.  
  
The Solar was on her knees, her hands pressing her breasts together and himself trapped in between, precum dripping out before she slowly slid upward, eyes shut and lips parted in a sigh before her hands pressed closer, pushing back downward, the friction warm and almost harsh enough to hurt. Pillar's hands scrambled for the wooden edge of the cot as her pace quickened, still gasping for precious breath as he tried to focus on something other than the sensation of friction and the sight of her degrading herself, the exquisite hiss of breathing, the musk and sweat in the air, the impossibility of her hiding _this_ much of her- of her _tits_ under her armor and bandages, on her knees and seemingly intent on doing this until he shattered from either pain or ecstasy.   
  
_Then_ she bowed her head and the familiar wet heat engulfed the crown of his cock by surprise, a loud wet slurp interrupted by a _crack_ , his hands clenching hard enough to almost break the cot's frame as her tongue circled about the tiny slit at the tip of his dick, trying to coax- something that he couldn't without the Neverborn's wrath, and she would _win_ if he did, he knew that somehow, but if he didn't, he'd be just as drained, tossing and turning to know the end of this madness. Another dark oath snarled out of Pillar's lips as he shoved Talayeh's head downward, ignoring the sudden gag of her throat around him as he impaled her on himself deep enough to not make a mess-   
  
Talayeh's strength proved stronger, as he finally gave into the pleasure, the Abyssal could hear the final shattering of all of his armor as she raised her head up, her face wrinkling for a moment as she flinched against his seed splattering all over her face. The room was silent but for the rustling of clothing as she stood up, wiping away the white stain across her eye with a faint smirk as Pillar caught his breath. She coughed once, grimacing. "I did not expect you to take hold of me at the end, but I suppose when a mind yields to glory, one should not be surprised if extreme measures are taken. Now if you would excuse me," she stumbled slightly with the first step to the door, rubbing her shin for a moment before walking far more gracefully, "I should clean myself while you clear your thoughts."  
  
As the door closed, Pillar let his head fall back with a groan, covering his eyes as he realized that he had been beaten again. It felt as if all of his resolve had been in that burst of lust, and it was going to take days for him to restore the Caul to any sort of semblance of power again. He quietly cursed his master's order to study the Lawgiver and see if he could influence her. With the progress he was making, the Neverborn were going to rip him to shreds either because of a growing attraction to her or her daring nature becoming infectious enough to attempt far stupider deeds than letting a Solar test his limits.  
  
With a resigned sigh, he picked up the bandages on the floor, the long, somewhat damp ones, and brought it to his nose to take a deep breath of its scent before pocketing it away. It was just a matter of time.


End file.
